commodorecrusher9000tmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Pulsar
Lisabeth "Britney" Pulsar, also known as Lisa Pulsar is an Engineer Master and Female Politician of the Democrat Party. She appeared in the CommodoreCrusher9000TM series in April, 2017. She is mostly remembered in the capital of Pulsar City of United Nonstop. Quotes They didn't mind me, I was the Commodore of the most girls like 2009. Who thinks becoming one of the greatest people with a construction force is a bad idea? Everyone thinks its crazy I sometimes want to do everything on my own, even if I run for president. If you think of great innovations, you'll become an innovator for life. I should be the first female president of United Nonstop or United States! Bio Lisa Pulsar was born in Las Vegas, Nevada in March 11th, 2003 where she will begin her luxury in the most popular city in the USA. Lisa is highly educated while graduated as a Masters after her final days of her seven year University as a Engineer earning hundreds to thousands of dollars throughout her life. She came to United Nonstop in April, 2017 resulting in a harsh start when she was kidnapped by a spy during a bank robbery. By mid April then, Lisa was rescued and was put in an engineerings job in United States Center, a seven building complex designed by CommodoreCrusher9000TM, Lisa and Emily Pulsar, and Microsoft Sam. Lisa earned a luxury throughout her new career in United Nonstop. By then, she got the hang of erecting many buildings. She was awarded many awards in her life as the Master Engineers award of 2034 (not in real life as though.) She was part of the group "Infrastructure Ions," parting up with many other Nonstopian, American, or Canadian construction groups. Lisa Pulsar even lived together as a sister-by-sister in United Megalopolis in the North side. Her sister, Emily Pulsar was also a Masters Engineer with her followup a similar entrance of how she arrived to United Nonstop. In 2036, Lisa wanted to become a politician in the United Nonstop government, in response with Sam Stickman, he let Lisa go to the College of Politicians of Central City. She would soon win her position in the Democrat Party and she would ask to run for president in November, 2018. Lisa Pulsar in Pulsar City Lisa owns a city named Pulsar City, the third top populous cities of United Nonstop. She owns it to keep remembrance of herself, and she would soon later use the city as a government capital. Special Abilities She was known as a "shape shifter" due to her incredible spying skills. Even when under attack she can kick and hit excessively with her feet and Lisa's legs have a high hydraulic blood pressure which increases her jump to 20 feet high and 20 feet across. Lisa's only weapons are a Pulsar Blaster, an alien-like pistol blaster in which she silently shoot without reloading. She has a very great sneak ability which keeps her in a very quiet position. Lisa sometimes dresses to a camouflage or a disguise dress so that she is never noticed, making her a great Femme Fatale on no-good people. Production CommodoreCrusher9000TM decided to add Lisa into the Microsoft Mike/Sam plays Minecraft series to add in more detail of a story beginning in the series. Somewhere around 2018, if more youtubers appear more of a chance, CommodoreCrusher9000TM might simply ask youtubers who can act for Lisa Pulsar and her sister along with many other characters. Lisa was described as a YouTuber girl with a White Dress and a gray/light gray cover around with blue roll-up pants. Her last name "Pulsar" describes she was named after her parents as a "galaxy" to her family as the new child. References Lisa Pulsar was a reference to Lisa Simpson in The Simpsons. Lisa Pulsar is a reference from a player named LisaG9 in Commodore's Blockheads Server "Golden Reefs." Lisa Pulsar is possibly a reference to Lilian Bachmann, depending on the way how she looks. Lisa Pulsar in "Meet Lisa Pulsar." SCRAPPED Lisa appears in the date of March 14th, 2017. She originally had an original job of claiming "Lisa's Engineering Graphics." She claimed the business in United States to spread her amazing new Engineering Graphics throughout the USA. One day, she met Fleet Commodore Thomas (She actually didn't recognize at first.) Thomas met Lisa when he was on his way to the Marines Academy. Apparently, Thomas was also looking for a place to gather up graphic cards to replace computers with newer computer graphics. Thankfully, Lisa shows up to explain her business was one of the most top ranking graphics producing plants she has ever created in business. Lisa then gives a card to Thomas to exactly know if he needs more graphics. By then, Lisa is satisfied that her business is well know. Thomas then returns to the academy ready to replace the PC's, however he was shouted at due to being late, but later counterclaimed that he made a wise choice of replacing the PC's graphics with the latest version. Voicing's Microsoft Mary - Current for Lisa Pulsar Trivia CommodoreCrusher9000TM usually had the love with Lisa but is now scrapped as of March, 2018. Lisa is one of the Democrat Presidents of United Nonstop as of November, 2018. When Lisa defeated the Impersonator of herself, she became 10 years younger and lived 100 years longer. Emily, nominated Lisa in a Shop contest. Although the series is time traveled, her original birth date was March 11th, 1988.